


Anything For you, Doll

by Anonymous



Series: Baby We're On Fire [4]
Category: That '70s Show
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I gotchu, Just all fluff, One-Shot, still not the sequel, summary intentionally vague like y'all don't already know, y'all here for fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 02:01:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20499050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It was Jackie's eighteenth birthday, and Hyde had a very important question to ask her....





	Anything For you, Doll

**Author's Note:**

> Y’all… y’all just out here… reccing me to MistyMountainHop… like it’s nothing… just sending them links to my shit… on the same list as pentaghastly’s _( unchained melody )_, and amidtheflowers’s _The One Where They're Happy_, and MissFiction’s _Repeat After Me_… like it’s nothing… (and also reminding me that that sad zombie au exists why would you do this I thought we were friends???)…. I see you, hanaasbananas, and I love you except for the zombie thing. (also, yooooo, thanks for the rec where Hyde/Jackie were dating from the beginning and not Jackie/Kelso, I fucking love that story.) (_That 70s Show_ by Zenmaster21 on FFN for anyone curious, incomplete and abandoned but worth it.)
> 
> Y’all are killing me.
> 
> Anyway, this next little snippet is the story of — _wait for it_ — The Proposal!! We’re back to Hyde’s POV, let’s go.
> 
> To anyone who doesn't know the series but wants to read this anyway, here's the basic information you need to know; Hyde and Jackie joined forces after Hyde tells Jackie that Kelso's a cheater in Season 2, and ran away from Point Place for reasons some time before Season 3. They are now living on their own in Indianapolis.

It had been a good day — a walk through the park, some window shopping at the strip mall, and the dollar theater had been playing _Grease_, (which, while not Hyde’s thing, admittedly wasn’t _entirely _terrible, even if Jackie wouldn’t stop singing _You’re the One That I Want)_. Hyde had pulled out every stop they could afford for Jackie’s birthday, and now all he had left to do was finish up dinner and give Jackie her present.

Hyde fried the french sandwiches while Jackie showered and plated them while she dressed. He set the table, a worn old thing taken from someone’s curb, as Jackie wandered in. She was barefoot and dripping, her unstyled hair painting wet spots on a shirt she’d stolen from him that he’d long ago given up stealing back.

She was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen.

“Monte Cristos?” she asked, pulling out a chair. “That doesn’t feel a little ‘brunch’ to you?” she teased, pulling a can of beer to her and cracking it open.

“This was my birthday dinner once,” Hyde pointed out. “Just returning the favor.”

Jackie smiled and reached for the syrup.

“The water tower. Your eighteenth.”

Hyde sat down across from her.

“So….” He looked at her expectantly. She raised her eyebrows. “Any bad decisions you wanna make?”

Jackie smiled.

“Tattoo? Uncomfortable piercing?”

“What exactly would I get pierced?” she asked playfully.

“I’ve got some ideas.” Hyde smirked and she kicked him under the table.

“Yeah, we’ll see.”

“That means no.”

Jackie smiled wide and popped a grape in her mouth. Hyde smiled back and looked down at his plate. Tension sat heavy in his gut.

He just had to say it. He just had to open his mouth and speak. She was going to say yes, Hyde knew, but that didn’t make the words come any easier. Maybe if he had a few more beers. Maybe if he wasn’t so goddamn repressed. Maybe if he had the ring, but the shop wouldn’t give it to him without full payment and his paycheck wasn’t until next week.

Goddamn flat tire ruined his entire savings plan.

He could wait. He could definitely wait. He could give it a week to get the ring. And then a few more months to save up enough for another night out. And hope that the cop’s renewed interest in the whereabouts of Jackie Burkhart and the possible funds she’d hidden for her father wouldn’t get her taken away from him forever.

No. Follow the plan. It had to be today. Tonight. _Right now._

“Thanks for dinner, baby, it was great.” Jackie gathered their plates, kissed his cheek, and made her way to the kitchen.

“Leave those for tomorrow,” Hyde insisted, coming up behind her and taking the dishes away. “Your birthday’s not over yet.”

He dropped everything in the sink and went to the record player. _Tiny Dancer _began to play. Jackie’s hands went to her chest and she gave him that doe-eyed look that made him want to be a better person but also plow his fist through a wall.

He pulled her into his arm, small and soft, hair still slightly damp from her shower and seeping through his shirt as her head rested on his chest. There’s a lot packed in to her tiny frame — she was so smart and determined and funny and just the right kind of evil that they mesh up perfectly — and she was so full of a love that even after all their time together, he wasn’t sure he deserved it.

“What was the third thing on your list of bad decisions?” Hyde muttered into her hair. “An ugly man-ring, right?”

“That and moved out.”

“I bet we’d have an easier time finding a better apartment if you had an ugly man-ring.”

“Really?” Jackie played along, not yet knowing the game.

“And there’s this great health insurance discount for people with ugly man rings,” Hyde continued.

“Health insurance would be nice.”

“I bet we could get your name on my bank account if you flashed around an ugly man-ring.”

“Oh yeah, those old-fashioned bastards will definitely stop with their ‘have to be married’ crap if I got a—” They stopped dancing as Jackie pushed away from him, looking up at him with shock on her face. “Ring.”

The record played on.

_“Lay me down in sheets of linen….”_

“I was just thinking, you know, since you’re eighteen now….”

Jackie’s hands covered her mouth. Hyde fidgeted with his watch as he got down on one knee. He might not have been able to give her the type of proposal she’d always wanted, but there were some things he could do.

He pulled the eyeball ring off his pinky.

“I don’t have the real ring,” he told her, “not for another week, and I can’t give you a big fancy wedding and I have no idea what the future has for us but….” Jackie started to cry, choking on joyful sobs and trying so hard to do it quietly. Hyde grabbed her hand. “But I know that no matter what it is, I want to face it with you.”

_“Only you and you can hear me, when I say softly, slowly….”_

There was a beat of silence.

“Are you….” Hyde looked up at her tear-streaked face. “Are you going to say anything?”

She sniffled and laughed.

“You have to _say the words_, Steven!” she admonished, and Hyde made a sound of disbelief. Of course.

“Will you marry—”

_“_ _Yes!”_

She tackled him to the ground and snatched the eyeball ring from him. It somehow fit on her ring finger and she held her hand in front of her face, admiring it.

“We’ll have to be discrete,” Hyde said as she turned around and laid back on him, moving her hand around as if the different backgrounds would change how it looked. “This has to be a legal marriage, so we’ll have to sign it under our real names and we’ll need some leverage on a county clerk to get it filed, and there won’t really be a ceremony, not for a long time, at least—”

“I don’t care,” Jackie cut him off, rolling over to hang above him, her hair falling down to tickle his jaw. “I _don’t care_, just…. Just say we’ll always be together. Forever.”

“Anything for you, doll,” Hyde said, angling up to brush his lips on her cheek. “I’m not going anywhere.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so, when I started writing this, MistyMountainHop had been recced my story, and then, _while_ I was writing this, MistyMountainHop started _reading my story._
> 
> Y’all. Just. Holy fuck, y’all. MMH fucking _sails this ship,_ ok, they _run this fandom,_ and they fucking _read my story_ and _commented_ and _didn’t hate it **holy shit**_.
> 
> I don’t know what to do with myself. I just don’t fucking know. I’m just so goddamn happy, y’all.
> 
> Anyway, this was my _yay, MMH was recced my story again_ story. Now I need a _MMH **read** my story_ story. Any requests?


End file.
